1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner in which the operation of detaching a dust receptacle is improved and thus user's convenience is enhanced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cyclone dust separating apparatus mounted to an upright vacuum cleaner includes a dust receptacle having a large capacity. If a dust separating apparatus includes a first cyclone apparatus to collect large particle dust and a second cyclone apparatus to collect fine particle dust, the dust separating apparatus may include a first dust collecting unit to collect large particle dust and a second dust collecting apparatus to collect fine particle dust.
When the first and second dust collecting units are provided to separate the collected dust according to the volume thereof, a partition wall may be mounted in the dust receptacle.
However, if the first and second dust collecting units are divided by mounting the partition wall in a single dust receptacle to accommodate both large and fine particle dust, the fine particle dust scatters when dust are thrown out, and thus a user's hand is stained with the fine particle dust.
Alternatively, the second dust collecting unit may be connected to a bottom end of the first dust collecting unit. In this case, the first and second dust collecting units may employ a locking structure such as twist connection. A user empties the first dust collecting unit containing large particle dust more frequently than the second dust collecting unit. Accordingly, a user experiences inconvenience to detach the second dust collecting unit together with the first dust collecting unit from a cleaner body although the second dust collecting unit is not full of fine particle dust. A user should additionally work in order to detach the second dust collecting unit from the first dust collecting unit, and in this situation, it is possible for the fine particle dust contained in the second dust collecting unit to scatter or stain a user's hand.